


My Feelings Are Too Loud For Words and Too Shy For The World

by allzlovers



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allzlovers/pseuds/allzlovers
Summary: События происходят после конца первого сезона.Дельфина пытается создать лекарство для клонов, Косима пытается её отвлечь.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Feelings Are Too Loud For Words and Too Shy For The World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/860776) by [canyousonicmedoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canyousonicmedoctor/pseuds/canyousonicmedoctor). 



> [Читать на фикбуке](http://ficbook.net/readfic/4966247)

Дельфина уже четыре недели работает над исследованиями. Она так настроена найти лекарство для Косимы, что больше ни на чём не может сосредоточиться. Она прерывается на еду и время от времени на сон, но только когда на этом настаивает Косима.

Поиск лекарства стал для неё настолько важен, что она уже не может думать о чём-либо ещё, включая попытки окончательно наладить отношения с Косимой. Это не так-то просто, потому что периодически, когда она охватывает взглядом свою новую квартиру в Торонто, она видит Косиму, которая после очередного приступа кашля бежит в ванную комнату, чтобы смыть с себя кровь, которая, несомненно, осталась на ладонях. 

Каждый раз, когда это происходит, Дельфина понимает, насколько важен поиск лекарства и продолжает сосредоточенно работать над исследованиями, не щадя себя самой.

“Merde!” - кричит Дельфина, в очередной раз зайдя в тупик. У неё не остаётся возможных вариантов, а ограниченность ресурсов приносит больше вреда, чем пользы. Она кладёт руки на голову и зажмуривает глаза, пытаясь усилием воли избавиться от головной боли. 

Дельфина вздрагивает, когда мягкие руки Косимы нежно начинают массировать её шею. Она поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на Косиму, стоящую позади неё и смотрящую на неё очаровательным сосредоточенным взглядом. Несколько недель назад она, скорее всего, притянула бы Косиму ближе и поцеловала так, будто умерла бы, если бы подождала ещё хоть секунду. Теперь она слишком не уверена в том, кем приходится Косиме. С того вечера, когда она прилетела в Канаду, чтобы увидеть Косиму и сообщить не самые приятные новости, они едва обменялись парой задумчивых улыбок и неловких прикосновений. 

Несмотря на это, она не сомневается, уместно ли сейчас то, что делает Косима, чтобы снять её напряжение. Она тянется вверх, чтобы обнять Косиму и прижимается головой к её груди. Мягкий стон срывается с губ Дельфины, и она расслабляет плечи, когда Косима обхватывает их руками.

“Тебе нужно сделать перерыв”, - говорит Косима. Она убирает руки с плеч Дельфины и садится на пол рядом с её креслом, поджав ноги. Дельфина делает вдох и наклоняется, чтобы убрать дреды с плеча Косимы.

“Я не могу”, - вздыхает Дельфина, качая головой. “Я знаю, что справлюсь с этим”, - обещает она и разворачивается обратно к экрану компьютера.

“Я знаю, что ты можешь справиться и обязательно справишься с этим”, - отвечает Косима. У Дельфины перехватывает дыхание, когда она слышит эти слова. Это самая многообещающая вещь, которую говорила Косима с тех пор, как Дельфина вернулась.   
“Но ничего хорошего не выйдет, если ты будешь работать на износ”, - добавляет брюнетка.

Дельфина сдвигает брови, слыша незнакомое выражение. Тем не менее, ей кажется, она понимает, что именно имеет в виду Косима и знает, что та права.  
“Я не могу напрасно тратить время, - возражает она, - не могу, зная, что тебе больно. Зная, что ты умираешь”, - подчёркивает Дельфина, стуча по клавиатуре.

“Я не говорила, что мы будем напрасно тратить время”, - отвечает Косима, прикусывая губу, зная, что это действие в её исполнении сводит Дельфину с ума. Дельфина разворачивается обратно к Косиме, неуверенная, на что та намекает.

У неё не остаётся времени обдумать это, потому что как только Дельфина снова находится прямо перед Косимой, та поднимается с пола, наклоняется и касается своими губами её. Дельфина на секунду застывает, искренне надеясь, что они обе сейчас думают об одном и том же. Она с удовольствием оставит на время свои научные исследования, если это позволит ей снова быть с Косимой. Каждое их прикосновение за последнюю пару недель заставляло её дрожать и желать большего, несмотря на то, что она изо всех сил пыталась подавить эти мысли.

Дельфина не нуждается в каком-либо ином подтверждении и властно целует Косиму. За те недели, которые она провела здесь, борясь с желанием снова попробовать Косиму на вкус, она практически изголодалась по этому.

“Пожалуйста, ma cherie”, - шепчет она в губы Косимы. Косима понимает, что Дельфина имеет в виду, хотя сейчас ей трудно что-либо ответить из-за перемешавшихся в голове мыслей.

Косима заставляет Дельфину встать с кресла, не разрывая поцелуя. Прикосновения Косимы дарят ей незабываемое наслаждение, и сама Косима - это единственное, что не позволяет ей забыться. 

Она теряется во времени, когда они доходят до кровати в середине квартиры. Коленями Дельфина чувствует край кровати и вместе с Косимой опрокидывается на неё, усаживая Косиму на себя. На мгновение она останавливается, смотрит вверх и убирает дреды с лица Косимы. Она не позволяла себе надеяться, что это произойдет снова. Теперь, когда она знает, что у неё есть ещё один шанс, она сделает всё так, как надо.

“Я люблю тебя, Косима”, - шепчет она. Возможно, слишком рано такое говорить, но она уже не может удержаться от этого спустя недели после осознания, что это - правда. К тому же, она уже говорила ей это в тот день, когда всё разрушилось. И это также не было ложью.

Косима снова выглядит усталой, и Дельфине очень хочется стереть это выражение с её лица. Косима, должно быть, видит это в её глазах или на лице, потому что это выражение тут же пропадает с её собственного. “Я тоже люблю тебя”, - смеётся она и возвращается к тому, на чём они закончили перед обменом любезностями.

Больше они не разговаривают. Они пытаются показать друг другу, насколько правдивы эти слова и что они значат для каждой.

***

Некоторое время спустя, когда они лежат в обнимку на кровати Дельфины с явно меньшим количеством одежды, чем было на них, когда они начали, Косима снова пытается завязать диалог.

“Ты замечала, что ты разговариваешь только по-французски, когда мы занимаемся сексом?” - спрашивает она, улыбаясь.

“Non, - признаётся Дельфина, поворачиваясь к Косиме, - зато ты заметила, хитрюга”. Она смеётся и прижимается лицом к изгибу шеи Косимы.

“Научи меня паре фраз на французском”.

Дельфина остаётся в таком неудобном положении ещё пару мгновений, думая, какие фразы могли бы быть полезны. “Je t’aime”, - она начинает с самого простого. “Это означает “Я тебя люблю”, теперь ты скажи это”.

“Je t’aime”, - говорит Косима, пытаясь в точности повторить акцент, с которым это произнесла Дельфина. Получается не очень, но французский акцент в принципе сложно повторить. “Ещё что-нибудь”, - требует она, как усердная ученица. 

“Je suis mange pour Eskimo Pies”, - Дельфина смеётся, гадая, поймёт ли Косима по контексту, что имелось в виду. 

“Ты хочешь эскимо? - спрашивает она, и её улыбка становится шире, - я говорила, что ты на него подсядешь”.

“Да, почти, ma cherie, но не точно. Я сказала, что жажду эскимо”, - объясняет она. “Теперь ты”.

И снова Косима пытается сымитировать акцент Дельфины, и для девушки с южным акцентом у неё получается довольно неплохо.

Они продолжают это в течение некоторого времени. Дельфина говорит фразу, а Косима её повторяет. Им обоим весело, несмотря на то, что Дельфина чувствует, будто говорит как-то по-глупому, просто чтобы Косима её понимала.

“Ещё фразу, пожалуйста?” - умоляет Косима после того, как Дельфина уверяет её, что через пару дней она и половины не вспомнит из того, что сейчас сказала.

“Ладно”, - соглашается Дельфина. Она задумчиво кусает губу, пытаясь придумать хорошую фразу. “Vous serez ma petite amie?” - спрашивает она, переходя на шёпот. 

“Vous serez ma petite amie”, - повторяет Косима; интонация, конечно, не та, но смысл от этого не теряется. 

“Oui”, - ухмыляется Дельфина, вполне довольная собой.

“Подожди, что я сейчас сказала?” - спрашивает с любопытством Косима.

“Ты только что предложила мне стать твоей девушкой, - улыбается Дельфина, - и я согласилась”, - она нежно целует Косиму, и у той не остаётся возможности возразить. 

“И это ты называешь меня хитрюгой”, - смеётся Косима, легонько толкая Дельфину в плечо. 

“Но тебе это нравится”.

“Oui”.

**Author's Note:**

> Не забудьте поблагодарить автора оригинала/Don't forget to leave kudos on the original work  
> :)


End file.
